


Fanvid: Who's Got the Power?

by voodoochild



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fanvids, History repeating, The Four Horsewomen, Video Format: MP4, Women Being Awesome, i have too many emotions about women's wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: Power is a generational thing. Four women from the Attitude Era (1996-2001), four from the Reality Era (2014-present), and three that bridged the gap.





	Fanvid: Who's Got the Power?

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this seems pretty timely (WOMEN'S ROYAL RUMBLE WHAT?!). Much love to E and B for the cheerleading and beta help, even with a source neither of you really like. Apologies in advance for the rough credits, I need to work on them. Comments/criticism welcome!


End file.
